The adjusting mechanism for the fine adjustment of the head part requires relatively much space in tools of this type. Since the structural parts of the adjusting mechanism cannot be randomly reduced in size, the tool diameter has strict requirements. In addition, the precision of the fine feed in conventional adjusting mechanisms often leaves much to be desired.